Her Knight in Shining Armor
by EmeraldStar-goddess
Summary: As a knight it's his sworn duty to protect the princess. Too bad this knight is a total raging pervert and his princess is a feisty blonde with a fierce kick
1. Chapter 1

First Save:

She let out a content sigh as her eyes scanned the area, taking in the sight of the clear blue sky, the waves of the never ending ocean crashing into the cream colored sand and the peacefulness of the day.

Team Natsu had agreed that it was high time they took a day off and spent it relaxing, no training or arguments from Gray and Natsu, just pure blissful relaxation. Letting out a content sigh the celestial mage was glad she had suggested a day at the beach, it was the perfect atmosphere for relaxation and they hadn't been to one in quite a while. Gray had merely shrugged and agreed to it and Natsu had no say when Erza agreed to it as the red head immediately threatened him the second a groan came out of the fire breather's mouth.

A small giggle escaped her as she shifted in her seat, glancing to her side to see Erza, lying out, a smile on her face as she relaxed. It was nice to see her finally letting her worries go just for this day and it brought back to her mind just how much of a girly-girl Erza really was. Turning her attention to her other team mates, her smile widened at the two boys struggling not to break out into a physical fight as neither wanted to face the wrath of Titania. She watched as Natsu ended up wandering off at the sound of Lisanna and Happy calling for his attention.

Not further down the beach she could see Mira and Elfman building a sandcastle together and when she turned to her right she giggled at the sight of Levy and Pantherlily burying Gajeel in the sand. What had begun as Team Natsu's day at the beach ended up being Fairy Tail's day at the beach – well most of the guild anyways. From what she recalled the thunder legion had left for a job earlier that day.

Sighing, the blonde leaned back, noticing her companion stand up, stretching briefly before turning to her. "I'm heading out to swim. Would you like to join me Lucy?"

The blonde shook her head. "Not right now. I'm going to lay out for a little longer, I'll join you here in a bit though." Nodding her head, Erza began to walk toward the ocean, Lucy smiling before lying back and letting out a content sigh.

Today was going to be the perfect day.

* * *

He let out a grumble as he sat on his towel, not really in the mood to be at the beach. Laxus had said they were going out on a job and he had been psyched to finally get away from the guild as it was starting to drive him mad. He could honestly only avoid going there for so long before his team mates started to question the shit out of him and with them he knew they'd have his reason figured out in no time.

Letting out a heavy sigh he watched as Freed and Laxus played in the water, cursing his leader and wishing he could just go home and spend the day alone with his babies. Glancing beside him the seith mage couldn't help but smile as the totems played in the sand, giggling happily, his joy cut short upon hearing the sound of a voice he'd rather keep quiet, annoyed at the too, observant Fairy. He was sure she knew.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" She asked, sitting up. "Aren't you normally all for days like this?" Bickslow shrugged his shoulders, not bothering to look at her as he continued to watch his babies. After several moments of silence he heard her sigh heavily. "Bickslow, I don't want to pry, but you've been acting really strange lately." He stiffened hoping the next words out of her mouth weren't going to be what he feared they'd be. "Laxus has noticed it too." She confessed.

The man cringed at her words. He was being too obvious about it despite how much he'd tried not to be. They knew and that was the last thing he wanted, especially Evergreen. He shifted, turning his head slowly to look at her properly, hating the sight of worry on her face.

"You're not talking to anyone and you've been quieter than usual." Her voice was soft and full of concern. "Bickslow, we're all worried about you." She shifted closer, placing her hand on his arm. "That's why we decided to come to the beach today. Laxus thought it'd be nice for us to just hang out, like we used to."

Bickslow sighed heavily, looking at his totems that had stopped playing upon noticing his distress. He didn't know what to say or even how to begin a response. They were misinterpreting everything and he had his friends completely worried. Another sigh escaped him and he ran a hand through his hair before looking to the fairy beside him. "I'm sorry." He began. "There's nothing wrong with me." She opened her mouth to argue but he quickly continued. "Look, I've just got a lot on my mind alright?"

"Bickslow" She called. "I know you prefer to just keep things to yourself but if you ever decide I'm –"She was cut off by the sound of a blood curdling scream.

Both heads snapped in the general direction, Bickslow noticing Laxus and Freed get out of the water and he was shifting to stand, prepped for a fight. He scanned the area and felt his heart freeze upon seeing the blonde celestial mage running as fast as she could a look of terror on her face.

"Luce!" The familiar sound of the fire dragon slayer called from behind her.

"Natsu! You stay the hell away from me!" She screamed and he watched her struggle not to stumble.

"But Luce!" He called. "Come on, it won't hurt you!"

Letting out a sigh the group relaxed, shaking their heads at the pink haired idiot chasing his best friend with a snake. Laxus and Freed returned to the water and his babies returned to playing in the sand. If he was honest he was glad for the interruption because that meant Evergreen would forget about why he had been out of sorts lately.

"I seriously can't figure those two out." She mumbled a moment later and he looked at her.

"What?" He followed her line of vision and could see Natsu still chasing the blonde, hearing the blonde scream about him putting the snake back and promising to kill him later.

"Natsu and Lucy" She spoke and he turned back to the brunette. "Strangest partnership I've ever seen." Bickslow snorted.

"Have you seen Freed and Laxus?" Evergreen laughed softly nodding her head before looking at him.

"Bickslow, I'm serious. I want you to know I am here if you ever decide to talk. I'll listen and I won't judge." Bickslow stared at the woman for a few moments before turning away, considering her words for a few moments before giving her a nod.

"Yeah, thanks Ever." He mumbled out and knew she was smiling. He didn't know if he would be able to talk to her but if he thought about it, she probably already knew to some degree what was going on, more so than the others anyways. She was always way too perceptive for his liking.

"I'm going to go swim, want to come?" He shook his head.

"Nah, I'm going to stay with my ba –"Before the seith mage could finish his sentence he was suddenly knocked backwards, and everything had gone dark.

"Bickslow!" Upon hearing Evergreen's voice confirming that he wasn't unconscious however he _was_ starting to head in that direction, considering whatever was on his face was cutting off his oxygen supply. He felt the weight on top of his body shift and he groaned as he felt what he was sure was a knee dig into his stomach forcing it from his mouth before the sound of a high-pitched scream pierced his ears.

In an instant he could breathe and he sat up to figure out why the hell the blonde had crashed into him and to make sure she was okay, however before he could he was suddenly kicked and sent flying backwards. Standing up he felt his anger flare as he glared at a blushing blonde, who he knew was the culprit. "Damn it, what the hell did you kick me for?!" He demanded and he could see her face flush as she covered her chest.

"Keep your face away from my chest you damn pervert!"

"How the hell is this, my fault? _You're_ the one that crashed into _me_ Cosplayer, your chest landed on my face." He could see her face burn brighter.

"Shut up! You're such a jerk!" He frowned in confusion as she stormed off, still a bright cherry red.

"What the hell?" Shaking his head the seith mage returned to his spot, sitting down once again. "Crazy ass cosplay queen." He grumbled out struggling to fight the small smirk making its way onto his face, tempted to glance in the celestial mage's direction. She had looked adorable with a blush on her face and he wanted to see it more often. Of course he also wanted to feel her chest again and without the lack of oxygen occurring but that would have to wait.

Clearing his head he turned his attention to the five totems, smiling at them, deciding they should build a sandcastle like they used to when they came to the beach. "How about –"

"Pervert!" One of his totems sang out, interrupting him, followed by another. "Pervert!"

"Bickslow's a pervert!" The rest joined in. He felt surprise briefly cross his face before glaring at them in annoyance.

"Shut up babies! Are we going build a sand caste or what?" He growled out, receiving giggles in response.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I wasn't going to publish this for a couple more days but I'll be busy so I figured I'd just update now otherwise I'd forget. Anyways, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Second Save:

She glanced down from her position on the ladder to her fire breathing partner, his body slumped over, face pressed into the bar, looking more depressed than anyone had ever seen come from the man. A small smirk made its way onto her face as she turned her focus back to cleaning the cabinet. It served the little shit right for chasing her around with a damned snake a few weeks ago at the beach. Completely ruining her relaxing day and of course to make matters worse she had accidentally crashed into the seith mage.

Glancing in the man's direction she felt her face burn at the thought of his face buried in her chest. Tormenting her best friend by banishment from her apartment and ensuring they went on long traveling by train jobs was not enough to get over _that_ embarrassment. Although, she wasn't going to lie and say enjoying every second of his misery wasn't making things a bit better.

Clearing her head she focused on the task at hand, finishing up with the cabinet she replaced the items that had been previously there before she had emptied it. Mira had decided the guild needed a major scrub down and seeing it as another perfect opportunity to bring suffering to the pinkette she agreed to it.

Stepping down from the ladder the blonde called to Natsu having him move the ladder down to the next cabinet for her to clean, carefully climbing it once more she began emptying the cabinet, not even sure about some of the jars due to their faded labels and questioning contents. Once empty she began scrubbing at it, repulsed by how disgusting these things were. A scrub down wasn't even close to what this guild _really_ needed.

Finishing up with the next set a few moments later she had Natsu move the ladder down once again.

"Luce." The fire dragon slayer whined. "How much longer are we going to be doing this?"

"That better not be a whine I hear coming from you." She seethed, sending a glare down at her partner.

"But Luce – "He began again and she made sure to cut him off quickly.

"Natsu, we agreed to help Mira clean the guild." She reached the top and steadied herself. "And until the _entire_ place is spotless I _don't_ want to hear another peep from you, mister. Got it?" She watched as he sighed and agreed reluctantly, taking his seat once more at the bar.

The sight of the man sitting there looking utterly dejected made her realize why Mira had such a hard time when he looked like that. She laughed softly as she continued cleaning, Natsu really was adorable. Finishing the section of the cabinets she climbed down and he stood. Letting out an annoyed sigh, she crossed her arms, waiting patiently for Natsu to finish moving the ladder, rolling her eyes as she decided she would relent.

"After you move the ladder you can go." He looked at her confused.

"I thought –"

She huffed. "Shut up and go. I hate seeing you look so depressed." The look on his face made her smile and she waved him off. "Go on, I've got cleaning to do."

He grinned at her before heading off, starting a fight with Gajeel. Of course that would be the first thing the moron would go do. Start a guild brawl. Shaking her head she focused on her task once more, distracted by the sound of a soft giggle.

"I was wondering how long it'd be before you let him go." The celestial mage gave a roll of her eyes.

"Don't get me started. I can't stand seeing him look like that and besides just because I let him have fun now doesn't mean he's off the hook for chasing me with that snake the other week."

"Oh, Lucy, hasn't he suffered enough already? It's been three weeks." The blonde blinked, looking over toward her best friend and back at the demon barmaid. She let out a sigh.

"Well, not really but I suppose I could let off a little bit." At the look she received from Mira she rolled her eyes. "Oh, alright. He's off the hook for now." Mira giggled and she shook her head.

"After you get done cleaning the cabinets, if you don't mind, could you help me with the cellar?" Her nose wrinkled in disgust a shiver running down her spine. She had ventured down there once to get some alcohol and after swore she'd never go down into that place again.

Suppressing the urge to shudder again she gave the woman a nod. "Yeah, I can help, but can we maybe bring Laxus or somebody down with us? You know just in case something jumps out and tries to attack us?" Mira let out a laugh.

"Don't worry Lucy, nothing like that will happen." Lucy sighed in relief, turning back to continue cleaning. "Laxus already took care of that for me yesterday – I think." The blonde stiffened, her eyes widening and watched as Mira made her way into the kitchen.

Letting out a depressed sigh the blonde returned to cleaning the cabinet, hoping with all her might that Laxus really had taken care of anything that might be down there. Glancing back at her best friend she wondered if maybe she should drag him along just in case. Burning everything would definitely ensure nothing would come out to attack her. Then again it could lead to a disaster. Shaking her head the blonde once more focused on her task, scrubbing the cabinet in front of her.

~x~

Moving the ladder down to the end of the section the blonde climbed it once more and began the process one final time, smiling at the thought of being almost done with this job. A soft sigh escaped her as she put the last item in place, feeling satisfied with her work.

Gathering her cleaning supplies she removed her gloves when she felt the ladder suddenly give way, her eyes widening in horror as gravity began taking its toll, pulling her to crash into the ground. Her eyes instantly closed, not entirely prepared for the impact nor the pain she knew would come with it. Mentally preparing for the worst as much as she could, she found herself surprised to feel what seemed to be a pair of strong arms holding her protectively rather than the impact of the hard floor she had been expecting.

"You okay, cosplayer?" Blinking her eyes open the blonde peered up at the mostly covered face of the seith mage, a strong sense of gratitude overwhelming her.

"Bickslow." She smiled at the man, nodding her head. "I'm okay. Tha –"

"Good, but just for future reference, cheerleader." He began and dread filled her the second his tongue lolled out of his mouth, showing her his guild mark. "If you're going to be on a ladder you really shouldn't wear skirts, but I won't lie and say I didn't enjoy seeing your sexy red lacy panties." In that instant the blonde felt her face burn and her ire rise. Without too sure on how she managed to do it the stellar gave him one of her Lucy kicks, sending him across the guild, and crashing into a table.

"Pervert!" She yelled out, before huffing in irritation. Turning on her heel and marching into the kitchen she called out to the barmaid, making plans to continue her torment on her best friend for starting a brawl and sending a table crashing into the ladder.


	3. Chapter 3

Third Save:

Letting out a tired sigh she hopped up onto the edge of the canal, balancing precariously as she made her way to her apartment.

Today the guild had some random celebration, busting out the booze and partying harder than before and though she had barely drank any alcohol it still seemed to slip her mind exactly why, even with her attempts to actually remember. Of course it was probably due to the fact that her brain was currently sleeping and she was basically running on autopilot.

Her arms soon stretched out as she began to sway toward the canal, not really in the mood to go for a swim, especially in _that_ water. Continuing her walk the blonde paused upon hearing the sound of voices coming in her direction and easily spotting three males who looked rather inebriated. Hoping to avoid contact with them she kept her attention forward carefully picking up her pace to get to her apartment.

Holding her breath as she passed them, grateful to be no more than a meter from standing in front of her apartment, however just as she moved to jump off the canal someone caught her arm.

"Careful there" He leaned close, the blonde turning her head away in repulsion. "Don't want to fall into the canal now do you?" Pulling her arm free the stellar mage stepped back only to bump into another one of the males, not sure when he moved ahead of her.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out alone on a night like this." The man to her left spoke.

"J-just walking home" She stepped away from the man she bumped into, turning to step off the canal she found her path blocked by the third man leering at her. Swallowing the blonde could feel her heart race and her panic begin to rise, unsure how to get out her current situation.

"What for?" The first man inquired. "It's still early; you should come spend some time with us." Trying to scoot away from him, she shifted her feet when she began to lose her balance.

"No thank you, I just want to get home."

"Aw, come on, we promise to show you a good time." The second spoke, reaching out to grab hold of her.

"I said no thanks." She shuffled, moving to try to step off the canal only to remember that her path was blocked. Biting her lip she wondered if maybe she could kick the guy away and make a run for it however before she could put any plan to action the man on her right grabbed her wrist.

"Don't be like that." He tugged her closer and Lucy used it as an opportunity to give him a firm knee to his groin, tugging her wrist free. When the guy on the ground made a move toward her she sent her leg out giving him a swift Lucy kick before making her attempt to get off the canal's edge, panicking when the second guy gripped her wrist, jerking her back.

Lucy stumbled backwards, just barely managing to keep her balance. "Let go of me!" She yelled trying to pull her wrist free.

"Come on, we told you we just want to show you a good time. Don't ruin the fun."

"I said no." The blonde snarled stomping on the man's foot and digging her heel into it, smirking in satisfaction with his yelp of pain, her wrist free Lucy began another attempt to make a run for her apartment.

"Damn it, you little bitch." He growled out, reaching out for her and barely managing to get hold of her once more. The stellar mage felt her body jerk backwards, shifting herself in attempt to regain her lost balance however the man had pulled too hard and she wasn't able to recover her footing in time. The man suddenly released her wrist to keep himself from falling into the canal as well. Lucy quickly closed her eyes and took a quick small breath of air before being submerged into the water of the canal.

The blonde's eyes slowly opened, confusion settling in upon feeling something hard digging into her back, her brows furrowing slightly when she realized there was more than one object. She struggled not to panic when she began to float up and away from the canal before landing in a pair of semi familiar strong arms and a protective embrace.

Looking up her brown eyes met with the sight of five little totems floating in the air, knowing just who had saved her. Turning her orbs to the seith mage she took in the slight downturn of his lips, watching them as they began to form words but what he was saying she didn't know. She remained silent for a moment and when she saw the frown again she realized he must have been asking her something. Clearing away her confusion she looked up at his grilled visor, finding herself wanting him to remove it. "Huh?" She replied the fog in her brain clearing a bit more.

"I asked if you were okay cheerleader." She blinked before slowly nodding her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." She replied softly, now trying to fully comprehend the situation. One second she was being attacked by three males and about to fall into the canal and the next thing she knew she was in the seith mage's arms.

Lucy felt him hop down, carrying her over toward her apartment and she glanced behind him surprised to see the three men in a heap on the ground looking like someone had just kicked the living shit out of them. In seconds her brain processed the information and she realized that Bickslow had beaten the three males up and had saved her.

She felt herself lowed to the ground, and for an unknown reason she wanted to protest her leaving his arms.

His hands held onto her briefly to steady her and she found herself looking up at his mostly covered face before he released her and stepped away. He cleared his throat. "You know, you should be more careful." He lightly reprimanded her. "Try not to walk home alone at night, especially because you don't know what kind of creeps or perverts may be out."

Lucy felt herself smiling at his concern, giving him a nod. "Yeah, I probably should be." She agreed. "But you know, I don't think all perverts are bad." Her smiled widened just a bit as she noticed the way he tensed slightly. "Thank you for saving me, Bickslow." She looked up at his totems. "And babies" Giving the seith mage one last smile she made her way inside of her building feeling her cheeks flare as she entered her apartment still feeling the warmth from his embrace and the desire to feel those arms around her once more.

Letting out a shaky breath the blonde moved away from her door and began changing, sitting down at her desk to write a letter to her parents as she usually did at the end of the day, but tonight she couldn't find the will to write, her mind too distracted with thoughts of a certain blue and black haired man. Standing from her desk she clicked off her light and slid into bed, covering herself up as she lied there for several long minutes staring out her window.

Natsu wouldn't be breaking into her place tonight so she knew she would be able to sleep in peace except now her thoughts took a turn for the worse suddenly wanting someone else to break into her apartment and sneak into her bed to sleep next to her just so she could feel his arms around her again. Blushing furiously the stellar mage turned away from the window, pulling het blanket up and over her head, a soft whimper escaping her.

Sighing softly Lucy shifted in her bed once again to get comfortable, uncovering her head she stared into the darkness of her apartment, biting her lip as a smile spread across her face. "I think I like Bickslow." She whispered, her smile widening at her own admission. Closing her eyes the blonde snuggled into her mattress, a content sigh leaving her as sleep began to consume her. "Stupid pervert" She mumbled slightly before passing out.


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth Save:

Lifting her mug the blonde took a large drink sighing in satisfaction as she slammed it onto the table. Her body felt warm, her head swam and she knew she was on the verge of becoming drunk but today it didn't matter. Raising her mug to let Mira know she needed a refill, her arm swayed slightly and she hoped no one was nearby. Once her mug was refilled she thanked Mira before she began drinking once more, laughing and talking as she sat with her friends; enjoying another one of Fairy Tail's numerous parties.

She chatted with her team mates for a few more minutes before becoming distracted with Cana wanting to have a drinking contest and though she knew she'd lose she still willingly participated. By the end of it she was three sheets to the wind and not entirely sure how she was going to manage getting to her apartment later that night, but she decided to worry about that when the time came.

Standing from her bar stool she swayed slightly, holding herself up to make sure she didn't topple over, she turned, waving to her friends as they began to leave before she began an attempt to help Mira clean up the bar like she usually did however the barmaid refused her assistance, knowing that the stellar mage would do more harm than good. Lucy protested as Mira shoved her out of the guild demanding her to go home and get some rest. Huffing the celestial spirit mage began walking home, catching herself as she stumbled several times.

A soft sigh escaped her as she looked up at the starry night sky, a smile spreading across her face, catching herself once again when she stumbled. Focusing her attention on trying to remember where she actually lived she hopped up onto the canal, blushing as she recalled the night Bickslow had saved her. She had discovered later that night that she had developed feelings for the seith mage, especially when she found herself wanting nothing more than to be wrapped in his arms and staying there for the rest of her life.

Feeling her face burn the stellar spirit mage shook her head, focusing on getting to her apartment. Looking around she frowned as she failed to recognize any of the buildings. Giving herself a moment she looked around the area once more, a heavy sigh escaping her as she realized that she had gone too far. Turning herself around her arms flailed slightly as she regained her balance and began walking home yet again, her mind going to the seith mage and wondering what to do about her feelings for the man.

Chewing on her lip, she hummed in thought considering just confessing to him however she worried that maybe he wouldn't be interested but then there was also the possibility that he _could_ feel similar and that could lead to something. She groaned in frustration thinking that perhaps she should wait until she was certain that something was there and she could go from that and if there wasn't then – she shook her head. _"Have some confidence Lucy. Even if he's an absolute pervert and hits on practically every girl there's still a possibility!"_ Lucy paused deflating and losing some of her confidence. _"That actually doesn't put him in a positive light."_ Pushing thoughts of the man aside once more she decided that she could think about what to do after she was safe in her apartment and not swaying while balancing unsteadily on the edge of the canal.

Sticking her arms out she wobbled struggling to keep her balance when her foot caught causing her to stumble, trying to regain her footing and realizing quickly that she was going to find herself submerged in the canal's water. Closing her eyes the stellar mage waited, startled upon the feeling of something gripping her wrist keeping her from falling. Slowly opening her eyes the blonde stared up at the familiar mostly covered face of the seith mage, curious about his presence as she was sure he had left the guild early and that he would have been home way before now, so how was he here?

* * *

Wandering around Magnolia had become a habit on nights like these. Lately he hadn't been the same so when the guild began to party he wasn't drinking and laughing like he normally did and unfortunately Laxus had taken notice of it. He had brushed the slayer off telling the man that he wasn't feeling well and ended up leaving the guild early. Luckily, despite his lame excuse the lightning mage left him alone and he began his walk.

He didn't know how long he had been walking or how many times he found his way to a particular street staring at a certain apartment building for who knows how long but he was starting to become frustrated with himself. He had actually talked to Evergreen, without directly telling her too much but he didn't doubt that she already knew everything. A heavy sigh escaped him as he hopped up onto the canal's edge, walking along it contemplating Evergreen's advice before shaking his head clear of that idea.

Looking around he nearly groaned as he recognized the street, deciding he should go home before he found himself staring at that building for the umpteenth time that night. Jumping down he continued his walk, surprised when he spotted the blonde celestial mage balancing on the canal's edge and heading toward him rather than away. Glancing at her apartment building before turning his eyes toward her he noticed how unsteady she was and he figured she was most likely drunk.

He stood there watching her for several long minutes, various emotions surfacing before panic set in when he saw her sway a little too close toward the canal. Quickly closing the distance between them he was relieved when he managed to grab her just in time when she lost her balance. Letting out a heavy sigh he jerked her toward him, tempted to pull her tightly against him. Instead he lifted the blonde into his arms, jumping off the canal and walked toward her apartment building.

"Didn't I just save you the other day from falling into the canal?" He jested, glancing down at her with a smile. "With how accident prone you are, maybe you should avoid walking along the edge of the canal, eh?"

She giggled, shaking her head. "Nope" He chuckled. "If I did that then you wouldn't come save me and I wouldn't get to see you." His brows furrowed in confusion looking down at her he opened his mouth to question her only to find a pair of soft lips suddenly pressed against his own.

He stood there unresponsive to her, unable to comprehend the fact that she was kissing him and before he could manage a reaction he felt her pull away, smiling drunkenly at him. She hiccupped softly before giggling, her head falling onto his shoulder. He gathered his composure as best he could before carrying her inside and up to her apartment, searching her keys for the one to her door.

Once the blonde was in bed she passed out immediately and he removed her whip, keys and belt along with her boots to make things slightly more comfortable for her. Covering her up, he set her things on her desk before making his way to her door. Glancing back he closed the door behind him and left the building, standing at the entrance for several long minutes, staring blankly.

Turning around he looked up in the direction of the stellar mage's apartment before turning once more, heading in the direction of his home a grin spreading across his face.

"She _likes_ you!" His babies teased in a fashion similar to the blue fur ball on the celestial mage's team and Bickslow let out a loud laugh. He honestly hoped she really did.


	5. Chapter 5

Fifth and Sixth Save:

She let out a heavy sigh as she stood in front of the board, folding her arms across her chest, her eyes skimming the board as she took in the jobs. Her nose wrinkled slightly feeling annoyed with the flyers for not giving her what she wanted. The reality of it was that if she wasn't so particular about which job she took and didn't try her hardest to keep away from jobs that involved fighting, or even kept it to a minimum, then she'd most likely be raking in numerous amounts of jewels but as it stood the celestial mage _detested_ solo jobs that involved fighting. She got enough of that when she went on a job with her team mates.

Speaking of, she glanced around the guild wondering where they had disappeared to. Turning to the board she sighed, dropping her arms to her side as she gave up her staring contest with it and made her way to the bar to order a smoothie. She'd look again later. Plopping herself at the bar she propped her arm up, head in hand as she waited for Mira, ordering her usual strawberry smoothie when the barmaid inquired.

"Everything okay Lucy?" The woman questioned when she delivered the drink

Nodding her head, the blonde took a drink of the sweet concoction, sighing happily. "Hey Mira, do you know where the rest of Team Natsu went?"

Mira frowned slightly before responding. "Lucy, they left for a job a couple nights ago."

"Oh." She frowned trying to recall why she hadn't gone along with the others.

"You decided that you didn't want to go out on the job so they took Lisanna with them." Mira informed her, still speaking slowly, her tone suggesting that the blonde should already know.

Tilting her head the stellar mage struggled to recall all of this happening, frowning as she remembered that a few nights ago she and Cana had gone out drinking and she had been utterly smashed. Maybe that was what it was. Shaking her head she gave Mira a smile upon seeing the barmaid giving her a concerned expression. "It slipped my mind. Thanks for reminding me."

"Lucy –"Mira began but the stellar mage cut her off.

"Nothing to worry about" She assured the S-class mage before standing up from her stool. "I'm going to go scan the board and see if there's a job I'm willing to take." Turning the celestial mage made her way to the board once again to look over the jobs, a frown slowly making its way onto her face once again as she couldn't find a job she was even willing to really tolerate doing. Huffing she looked over them once more, jumping upon hearing a low voice hum in her ear.

"What's with the face cheerleader?" Sighing heavily, she glanced to the man beside her, a blush working its way onto her face. "The board, do something to upset you?

"Hey, Bickslow" She greeted in return, frowning slightly at his silly question. "No, I'm just…" She trailed off to skim at the rest of the flyers. "Looking" Sighing her irritation grew as she still couldn't just _pick_ one.

"Need to go on a job?" She nodded slightly still reading the jobs.

"Yeah, rent is due soon, but I just –"She cut herself off as she felt herself being turned away from the board, soon looking up at a grinning seith mage.

"Go on a job with me and the rest of the thunder legion." She glanced toward the table where his teammates usually sat at, slightly hesitant but nodded her head in agreement and giving him a smile.

* * *

He sat at the table, shifting in his seat as he lifted his mug before setting it back down, barely hearing the conversation going on around him at the moment. His mind refused to move past that night he had saved Lucy from falling into the canal – for a second time. Her words kept playing in his head and the kiss – he had _not_ expected that and it made him think about Evergreen's advice, feeling the desire to take it but then… His eyes moved from the table he was staring at to the celestial mage standing at the job board, looking at it rather intensely.

Every time he laid eyes on her he would lose any confidence and his heart would hold him back, questioning the blonde's words and actions. She had been _very_ drunk when it happened and since that day she hadn't approached him and it made him wonder if she even _remembered_ kissing him. Pushing those thoughts aside he lifted up his mug of alcohol and drained the rest of it in one go, perking up at the word job coming from Laxus. That was definitely what he needed right now, a good distraction from his thoughts.

"We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning around…" Laxus voice faded to the back of his mind when he saw the stellar mage move away from the board, a look of annoyance and hidden distress on her face. He watched her head over to the bar for a few minutes and he wondered if she needed to go out on a job. He could recall that she often complained about her rent maybe he could help her out? Perhaps he could talk to her and just maybe – catching himself the seith mage startled slightly. What the hell was he even thinking?

He attempted to push those ideas out of his head, a single thought still lingering. He could help her out with her rent couldn't he? Looking to his leader sitting across from him, he opened his mouth to call out the man's name but closed it just as quickly, feeling hesitant. Even if Laxus had found out about why he had seemed so differently lately – and promptly burst into laughter – it still didn't mean the slayer would agree to her tagging along for the job.

He thought for a moment longer figuring if the lightning mage didn't agree to it then maybe he'd just skip out on going on a job with his team and take the celestial mage on one instead. Before he could second guess his train of thought he called out to the lightning slayer. The S-class mage looked at him, his brow raising just the slightest to signal he was listening.

"Do you mind if cheerleader tags along?" His question brought the attention of the rest of his team mates to him and he couldn't find it in himself to be nervous about the situation even when Laxus pulled his headphones off of him, an amused smirk playing on his lips.

"You wanna bring the princess?" Bickslow gave a nod of his head and the slayer's smirk widened slightly before he slid his headphones back on. "Fine by me" The seith mage blinked in surprise at his words, not having expecting the response.

"Really?" Laxus nodded, that smirk back on his face.

"Anyone have any objections?" The slayer inquired and he received negatives from the other two at the table. Bickslow grinned happily before rising from his seat to go ask the stellar mage.

Making his way over he stood behind her, leaning forward to speak in her ear. "What's with the face cheerleader?" He inquired, hearing her sigh heavily before glancing at him, a blush suddenly appearing on her face. "The board, do something to upset you?" He asked teasing her.

"Hey, Bickslow" She greeted in return, frowning slightly. "No, I'm just…" She trailed off turning back to the board. "Looking" Another sigh escaped her, this one seeming irritated. She must be frustrated about the job choices.

"Need to go on a job?" He asked, tempted to smack himself for asking such an obvious question, grateful she was distracted and only gave him a slight nod. His hand twitched as it rose, reaching out to grab her wrist, carefully.

"Yeah, rent is due soon, but I just –"She cut herself off as he turned her away from the board and to himself, giving her a wide grin.

"Go on a job with me and the rest of the thunder legion." He suggested, watching as she glanced toward the table where the rest of the thunder legion sat and he worried she'd reject the idea with the look that crossed her eyes but instead he was given a nod before she gave him a smile that had him grinning in return. "We're meeting at the train station tomorrow morning around seven." She nodded her head.

"Okay, Is Laxus alright with this?" He nodded.

"Yeah"

"Then I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow cheerleader." She smiled before heading off toward the bar and he returned to his seat feeling happy.

The night ended as it usually did before they went on a job, however this time Bickslow hadn't stopped by her street and went straight home, determined to get a decent night's rest for their job.

-x-

When morning came he began his usual routine, eating a quick breakfast before calling for his babies and grabbing his bag. Locking up his apartment he made his way to the train station, knowing he'd arrive a little earlier than the others. On a normal basis he was the last one there but today he couldn't help his excitement. Though it wasn't just the two of them he was still taking the cosplaying cheerleader on a job.

Reaching the station he entered and purchased his ticket before making his way over to sit on a bench to wait for the others. Shifting in his seat he looked up at his babies as they floated above him, smiling before becoming distracted with his leader, greeting the man.

"Morning" The slayer grumbled slightly in response before taking a seat next to him and he turned to scan the area for Freed figuring the rune mage was getting tickets for the two. Spotting the green haired man he smiled, soon catching sight of Evergreen walking toward the booth to buy hers, suppressing a yawn. He continued his search for the last person to join them, frowning slightly upon not seeing her.

His eyes scanned the area once again, looking toward the entrance to the station slightly worried that she may not make it on time – though maybe they should have decided to take the eight o'clock train instead. She probably wasn't used to getting up as early as they did for a job. Turning his attention back to his team mates he could see the duo talking as they approached the bench he and Laxus sat at before making another attempt at finding the blonde.

"See something interesting?" Blinking the seith mage turned himself around frowning in confusion. He could have sworn he hadn't seen her come in.

"Cheerleader" He greeted, unable to suppress the surprise that slipped into his tone. "When did you get here?"

She tilted her head slightly before giving a shrug. "I think a quarter 'til, maybe a bit earlier." She sat down beside him, giving him a smile.

He frowned slightly. He had arrived fifteen minutes early himself but he couldn't recall seeing her. Opening his mouth to question her he was interrupted by the greetings of his team mates, the stellar mage giving them a bright smile and a warm greeting in return. Bickslow suppressed a chuckle at the sight of Evergreen's lips twitching in annoyance. The Fairy was definitely still not a morning person.

The group waited in silence for the train to arrive before boarding it, Laxus finding them a seat. After stowing their bags they sat down, he finding himself next to the window with the blonde celestial mage beside him, and Evergreen beside her, while Freed and Laxus sat across from them. Several minutes later the train took off and their long ride began.

* * *

Lucy shifted in her seat, suppressing a yawn and struggling to keep her eyes open, wishing she had gone to bed a bit earlier. It wasn't every day she woke up at six and she generally avoided getting up that early unless she had to. A soft sigh escaped the blonde as her lids began to droop, eventually giving up on the fight and allowing herself to fall asleep.

When she came to, she could hear the sounds of voices around her and though she wanted to demand silence and continue to snuggle into the warmth she was currently lying against, she knew she couldn't. Shifting her eyes slowly opened as it seemed the voices refused to silence themselves and based off of the odd position she was in she was most likely on the train for a job. Sighing heavily she slowly sat up, looking around blearily to see the thunder legion getting ready to get off the train.

Stretching slightly the stellar mage froze as she realized that she had been using Bickslow as a pillow. Turning to the man she gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry for using you as a pillow." His lips quirked and she felt her face heat before turning away. "I hope you weren't uncomfortable."

"You were fine cosplay queen." She nodded her head, soon standing with the group and taking her bag, following the group off the train and out of the station.

As they waited for Laxus to gather his composure, Lucy glanced around the area trying to recall the name of the town they were in before having to half jog to catch up to the group when they began walking. The walk for the most part was silent and after learning their job was to take out a dark guild and given warning that despite their size they did have strength, she spent her time occupied with thinking about what had happened a several nights ago, feeling embarrassed for having kissed the seith mage while drunk. She liked him and wanted to confess to him – at some point in the near future – but the kiss was – her face flushed as she recalled the feel of his soft lips and how she wished he had kissed her back.

She really should learn to be better behaved while drunk. Clearing her head she glanced in his direction, a smile coming to her face and considering the possibility of meeting up with him after their job and talking. Maybe she could apologize for the kiss – that she really wouldn't be sorry for – and let him know that she liked him. Nodding to herself she focused on the walk, Laxus letting them know that they were going to be making camp for the night and by the next day, they'd be at the guild.

Several hours later they made camp and after helping with setting up, followed by assisting Evergreen with dinner preparations, she sat relaxed as she ate her meal, helping with clean up duty before crawling into her tent, ready for some sleep.

* * *

They had arrived at the dark guild exactly as Laxus had predicted and of course he had followed the slayer's lead, soon inside the guild and fighting the enemy, grinning as he did so. It hadn't taken much to take out several of the mages and he didn't doubt Laxus had taken a decent amount out with that roar he heard only a few moments ago, which meant that he could sneak a glance at the stellar mage to make sure she was doing okay.

After finishing off another one he turned in her direction, a wide smile splitting his face as he watched her kick ass, handling her whip expertly and working perfectly with her spirits. He turned his attention to another mage coming up and took him out before looking back at the stellar mage his smile fading at the sight of a mage sneaking up behind her as she and Loke were distracted with another.

A curse slipped passed his lips as he took off in a run in her direction shoving her out of the way and taking the attack that had been meant for her. He groaned as his body met with the ground, cursing again as pain shot through him. He could hear her call his name repeatedly, asking if he was okay. Taking a moment, he suppressed the urge to let another groan escape him, opening his eyes and meeting with the wondrous sight of the blonde's bountiful chest.

"Bickslow are you okay?" His lips twitched as he pushed himself up, her voice sounded so concerned and it touched him that she felt that way. Leaning toward her he reached around grabbing a handful of her perfect ass, pushing her toward him and crashing his lips against hers in a rough kiss.

Pulling away he let out a chuckle. "I'm fantastic, baby." He grinned at her, truly enjoying her flushed face, watching her stand abruptly before giving him one of her Lucy kicks.

"Pervert!" She screamed, stomping away. At that moment, despite his pain, he could do nothing else but laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**I had originally intended for this to be put up on Monday but I wasn't in it with writing for the past couple days but I managed this today and I'm not even sure how it turned out but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

* * *

Seventh Save:

Her head fell into her hands, barely able to hear let alone comprehend what the barmaid in front of her was talking about. Her mind currently distracted with the job she had completed with the thunder legion several weeks ago and how Bickslow had saved her from an attack. She shook her head. No it wasn't his rescue that was on her mind, it was the kiss. The damn pervert had her so worried and panicked but then he had done _that_ and she couldn't help her anger. She almost felt guilty about giving him on of her famous kick's but the laugh he let out made her change her mind.

A heavy sigh escaped her, she had wondered if maybe it was a possibility that he liked her too but he gave no indication. It was like he just randomly kissed her because he could. Her hand clenched into a fist feeling frustrated with the man and suddenly having the desire to give him another Lucy kick just for the hell of it. Another heavy sigh escaped her and she let her head collide with the countertop, annoyed and exhausted from thinking.

"Lucy, are you okay?" The demon inquired and she winced slightly, having forgotten she was supposed to be talking to the woman.

"I'm fine Mira." She sighed and sat up again. "Just – frustrated"

Mira tilted her head slightly, curious and worried for her friend. "Is something on your mind? You know I'm here for you if you need to talk."

Lucy smiled in appreciation, glancing off to the side as she nodded her head. "I know, I'm …" She trailed off not sure how to explain things without causing the matchmaker to go into one of her crazy frenzies. "I don't really know how to explain it. Guy trouble I guess?" She shrugged slightly, her eyes falling to her half drunken smoothie before pushing it away, no longer in the mood for it. She startled when the barmaid gasped suddenly, fear edging it's way in when Mira grinned widely at her.

"I have the perfect solution for you Lucy!" Mira squealed in excitement and the celestial mage suddenly regretted saying anything in relation to what was going on with her.

"Mira I –"She began her attempt to stop the demon's train of thought.

"How about, I set you up on a blind date?!" Mira suggested. "I know just the guy for you he –"Lucy cringed slightly, of course Mira would misinterpret her frustration as her not wanting to be single.

"Mira, thank you but I don't want to go on a blind date. Besides that isn –"The blonde attempted another protest, which was instantly cut off.

"Oh, nonsense Lucy! Let me find his contact information and I'll get you set up right away." She knelt down to begin rummaging through things, standing once she found what she was looking for. "Is Friday too soon?"

"Mira I really don't want to go on a blind date, please I –"

The demon frowned slightly, as she looked around the area, completely ignoring the stellar mage. "I'll be right back; I forgot my lacrima in the kitchen." The S-class mage turned to walk away. Lucy found herself standing as she called out to the barmaid, reaching an arm out in some sort of effort to stop the other woman.

"Mira, wait!" Opening her mouth to say something, when Mira had stopped; she closed it a moment later, feeling panic begin to set in as she couldn't think of a way to really prevent the takeover mage from setting her up

Mira remained silent as she stood there before nodding her head. "I understand Lucy." She spoke, giving Lucy a smile. "How about next Friday instead?" The stellar mage let her head drop in defeat unable to do anything, half tempted to just let it happen.

"Next Friday for what?" Lucy stiffened slightly at the sound of a voice suddenly beside her, glancing to the man beside her; she quickly averted her attention as her face began to heat up when her eyes found his lips.

"For Lucy's blind date of course!" Mira declared happily and Lucy wanted to groan in frustration. There went her chance with Bickslow.

* * *

The seith mage frowned slightly before glancing down at the stellar mage taking note of her look of defeat. He knew it was hard to argue with the demon woman but luckily for her he knew just the solution. Lifting his arm he wrapped it around the stellar mage, tugging her into his side before looking at the demon woman. "Sorry Mira, cheerleader can't go on blind dates when she already has a boyfriend."

He watched in satisfaction as the take-over mage's eyes slowly widened in realization before turning his attention to the woman his arm was wrapped around, giving the blushing cosplayer a grin. Releasing her he placed his mug on the bar top, ordering another round for himself. Mira poured him another drink, sending a look to Lucy with a demand for her to answer the barrage of questions she had for the blonde.

Picking up his mug once it was refilled he looked down at the blonde, he gave her a swift smack on the backside, smiling as she startled, blushing red. "Come sit with me baby." Turning with a wide grin the seith mage began to walk back to his table only to find himself crashing into the ground from the sudden Lucy kick he had been given. Letting out a curse Bickslow stood up, slightly annoyed before turning to face the irate celestial spirit mage, his lips twitching in amusement at her.

"You damn pervert!" She shouted angrily. "You are seriously the absolute the worst knight ever to be in existence!" He let out a laugh, grabbing onto her and pulling her to him.

"I never claimed to be the perfect knight, cheerleader. I'm just your knight." He smirked as she blushed, leaning down with the intent to kiss her, however, interrupted with the sound of a loud squeal. Pulling back he looked over to the barmaid watching her as she jumped up and down with a disturbing smile on her face.

"We're going to have a fairy tale wedding!" She squealed out. "And the babies! So, many babies!"

Grinning at the idea that came to mind Bickslow quickly lifted the cosplayer into his arms, enjoying the small squeak of surprise she emitted. She looked at him confused as he began walking toward the doors of the guild.

"Oi, Bickslow, where the hell are you taking do you think you're Luce?!" Bickslow grinned at her partner's question, chuckling slightly.

"We're going to go practice making babies." He announced, wincing slightly upon hearing Mira's shrill squeal.

"To hell we are!" Lucy protested, squirming in his hold. "Especially, since you haven't even bothered to take me out on a date!"

Laughing, Bickslow adjusted his hold on her. "Calm down baby." He grinned down at the woman in his arms, as they left the guild, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "I promise to make you breakfast in bed."

She let out a huff crossing her arms. "It better be a damn good breakfast." She grumbled out, his head falling back as he let out a laugh at her response.

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter of this short story and thank you for reading Her Knight in Shining Armor.**


End file.
